Everybody Wants to Be a Cat
"Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" 'is song featured in Disney's ''The Aristocats. This song is sung by Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat, Phil Harris as Thomas O' Malley, Thurl Ravenscroft as Billy Boss the Russian Cat, Robie Lester as Duchess and Liz English as Marie. It was also released as a now rare 45 rpm single, in a version sung only by Phil Harris, which lacks the cartoon voices of the common release. The soundtrack CD released in 1996 contains an edited version of the song. The lines sung by Shun Gon the Chinese cat, voiced by Paul Winchell, now seen as politically incorrect, are removed. Lyrics '''Scat Cat: Well, little lady, let me elucidate here Everybody Wants To be a cat Because a cat's The only cat Who knows were it's at Thomas O'Malley: Tell me! Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat 'Cause everything else is obsolete Scat: Strickly high button shoes! Thomas O'Malley: A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Scat: Everytime he plays Tom: But, with a square in the act, You can set music back Scat: To the cave man days Cha cha ba dum bo day Tom: I've heard Some corny birds Who tried to sing Scat: Still a cat's The only cat Who knows how to swing Billy Boss the Russian Cat: Who wants to dig A long haired gig Or stuff like that... Tom and Scat: ...When everybody Wants To be a cat? A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Everytime he plays Tom: Oh a rinky tinky tinky Tom and Scat: With a square in the act, You can set music back To the cave man days Marie: Oh a rinky tinky tinky Marie, Tom and Scat: Yes, everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's The only cat Who knows where it's at While playin' jazz, You always have A welcome mat 'Cause everybody Digs A swinging cat Shun Gon the Chinese Cat: Oh, boy, fellas, lets rock this joint! Billy Boss the Russian Cat: Ha ha! Groovy, cats! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shun Gon the Chinese Cat: Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Foo Yong! Hya ha ha ha ha ha! Fortune cookie always wrong! Hya ha ha! Now, that's a hot one! Hye he he! (Harp begins) Duchess: If you want to turn me on, Play your horn don't spare the tone, And blow a little soul into the tune Tom: Let's take it to another key Scat: Modulate, and wait for me I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon... Tom: The other cats will all commence Congregatin' on the fence Underneath the alley's only light Duchess: Where every note is out of sight (Jazz music begins again) Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Hallejuah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: I'm telling you! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Yeah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Mmmm! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Hallejuah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat...! Scat: I'm telling you...! Category:Songs Category:The Aristocats Songs Category:Sherman Brothers Songs Category:Closing songs Category:Reprise Category:Silly songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine Songs